Tetangga Baru
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017 / Prompt #1 / Berusahalah berbuat baik meski tetanggamu menyebalkan. / AU SasuSaku Fanfiction


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Tetangga Baru © ociros

Rate T; AU SasuSaku Fanfiction for BTC 2017

Prompt #1

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017 / Prompt #1 / Berusahalah berbuat baik meski tetanggamu menyebalkan. / AU SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

Tak ada sumber penerangan apapun yang Sakura dapat begitu pintu rumah terbuka. Gelap. Hari sudah malam dan ia baru pulang dengan membawa keletihan yang amat menyiksa. Perempuan itu benar-benar merasakan kelelahan saat kakinya menapaki lantai ruang tamu. Kedua ekstremitas bawahnya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh. Hingga pada akhirnya ia membatalkan niat untuk mencapai lantai dua rumah kontrakannya ini. Logikanya menyarankan ia istirahat sejenak di sofa supaya tenaganya pulih, setidaknya cukup untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika punggungnya menyentuh keempukan sofa. Seharian ini ia disibukkan oleh kegiatan hari terakhir ospek kampus yang membuat letih lahir batin. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kelalaiannya tadi pagi. Ia terlambat bangun akibat menyiapkan barang-barang ospek yang sialnya baru ia dapat semalam. Sehingga bisa dipastikan Sakura terlambat mengikuti apel pagi ospek dengan perut kosong. Sudah begitu, ia harus dihadapkan dengan senior jutek bin galak yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim kedisiplinan ospek. Benar-benar sial, ia mendapat hukuman.

"Senior sialan!" serapah kasar terdengar begitu Sakura mengingat perlakuan Sasuke, senior menyebalkan yang menghukumnya tanpa kira-kira. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kepayahan yang perempuan itu alami saat harus mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola universitas sebanyak sepuluh kali tanpa nutrisi yang mengisi perut?!

Sakura pingsan sebelum ia mendapat putaran kelima. Benar-benar sial.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sakura sudah terlelap saat ia mendengar suara ketukan. Siapa kira-kira yang berada di balik pintu? Ia termasuk orang baru di sini. Bahkan baru pindahan kemarin. Apakah mungkin salah seorang tetangganya?

Kenapa mereka harus bertamu sekarang? Ia benar-benar letih. Malas gerak pula. Aduh.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ketukan kembali terulang. Mau tidak mau, perempuan itu menyeret kaki menuju pintu. Betapa herannya Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke, pelaku "penganiaya" dirinya di kampus, ada di teras rumahnya. Lelaki itu membawa setoples kue.

"Dari ibuku. Kita tetanggaan," ucapnya singkat.

Sakura mengamati penampilan seniornya yang jutek itu. Kacau. Rambutnya berantakan dengan kantung mata hitam yang besar. Perempuan itu baru sempat memperhatikannya. Berapa lama ia tidak tidur?

"Bisakah kau segera menerimanya?"

Sindiran tajam dari Sasuke membuat Sakura segera mengambil toples itu dengan iringan kata terima kasih.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan tanpa pamit. Belum ada lima langkah, Sasuke ambruk di depan mata Sakura. Ia pingsan.

 _Aduuh, sudah lelah begini, kenapa malah si penyebab kelelahannya pingsan di sini? Benar-benar merepotkan._

Bukannya panik atau segera menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura malah merutuk pelan. Ia masih sempat meletakkan setoples kue kering pemberian ibunda Sasuke ke dalam ruang tamu. Setelahnya, perempuan itu baru mendekat ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di teras kontrakannya.

"Apa aku harus menolongnya?"

 _Ya, jika kau masih merasa dirimu manusia._

"Dia bahkan menyebabkan aku pingsan tadi pagi."

 _Kejadian tadi pagi tidak murni disebabkan olehnya._

"Tenagaku bahkan sudah hampir habis."

 _Alasan! Calon dokter mana yang akan membiarkan orang pingsan begitu saja?!_

Nuraninya menang! Mau bagaimanapun sikap menyebalkannya, lelaki itu tetap tetangganya. Ia harus berusaha sikap baik. Lagi pula sekarang ia sedang kesusahan. Pantaskah bila mengabaikannya?

Perempuan itu menatap sekeliling. Wajarkah bila ia berteriak minta tolong? Sepertinya tidak. Nanti bila terjadi keributan, ia pula yang akan repot. Lantas ia harus bagaimana? Bila mengangkat badan seberat ini rasanya Sakura tidak kuat.

 _Name tag_ yang masih tersemat pada baju putih lelaki ini menarik atensi Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, jadi marganya Uchiha? Kira-kira rumah mana yang merupakan kediaman Uchiha? Kanan, kiri, atau depan?

Rumah yang ada di kanannya gelap. Tentu bukan yang itu karena Sasuke bilang kue itu dari ibunya. Kemungkinan besar, harusnya rumah yang mereka diami menyala karena ada sang ibu di dalam. Apakah yang kiri? Bisa jadi. Kalau yang di depan? Rasanya bukan, seingatnya itu rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

"Apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura saat pintu menampilkan wajah wanita paruh baya.

"Benar. Anda siapa?"

"Saya Sakura, tetangga sebelah, Tante. Apakah Tante ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha? Ia pingsan di teras rumah saya setelah mengantar kue kering dari Anda. Naasnya saya tidak kuat untuk sekadar membawanya ke ruang tamu," ringis Sakura.

"Astaga!"

Mikoto memekik begitu mendengar putra bungsunya pingsan. Rasanya tadi Sasuke baik-baik saja saat pulang. Atau itu hanya kelihatannya saja?

Setelah mereka berdua berhasil membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura, Mikoto meminta izin pada Sakura untuk membiarkan anaknya di sini. Pasalnya suami dan anak sulungnya sedang berada di luar kota. Jelas saja ia tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang.

Niatan ingin berbincang dengan Sakura lebih lama pun harus Mikoto urungkan saat melihat pancaran sayu dari netra gadis itu. "Tante titip Sasuke di sini, ya, Sakura. Istirahatlah, kamu terlihat sangat lelah dan maaf karena Tante sudah merepotkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur Mikoto mau mengerti keadaannya. Mata ini sudah sangat mengantuk dengan tubuh yang tak bertenaga lagi. Sakura benar-benar butuh tidur, Tante.

"Tante pulang dulu, ya."

Diantarnya Mikoto hingga teras. Ia terus berada di depan pintu hingga wanita paruh baya itu berbelok ke kiri.

Atensinya teralih pada Sasuke usai berbalik dari mengunci pintu. Apakah ia harus menyelimuti Sasuke? Rasanya malas sekali harus naik tangga untuk mengambil selimut.

Menghela napas, Sakura membiarkan lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri tanpa selimut di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Hal ini dilakukannya karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Bahkan ia tidur di sofa panjang lain yang ada di hadapan lelaki itu. Tanpa selimut jua!

Bunyi alarm ponsel membuat Sakura bangun. Pukul lima pagi.

Gadis itu merasakan pegal pada bagian lehernya. Ia mengerjap menatap langit-langit ruangan. Oh, ruang tamu? Seketika itu pula ia teringat pada Sasuke. Matanya bergulir ke kanan. Rupanya lelaki itu belum siuman.

"Kenapa kau belum sadar juga?" tanya Sakura sembari membaukan minyak kayu putih ke arah hidung Sasuke. Ia berencana membangunkan lelaki itu dengan sedikit paksaan.

Usahanya tak sia-sia saat melihat mata Sasuke mengerjap menampilkan gulir oniks. Netranya sekelam malam. Lelaki itu memandangi perempuan di hadapannya dengan bingung. Sakura pun tak berniat menjelaskan karena ia menduga Sasuke pasti sedang mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kau tetanggaku. Apa aku ada di rumahmu?"

Suara bangun dari pingsannya serak dan seksi. Membuat Sakura berjengit kecil saat mendengar kata yang ia ucap.

"Ya. Kau pingsan semalam. Tante Mikoto menitipkanmu di sini karena kami tidak kuat memapah tubuh beratmu ini."

Perempuan itu beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia menuju ke dapur. Hendak membuat minum sekaligus cuci muka. Ia bahkan baru ingat belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Tapi masalahnya sikat giginya ada di atas sedangkan Sakura malas untuk naik. Jadi ia hanya akan mencuci muka dan kumur-kumur saja di wastafel dapur.

Sakura bersyukur karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sehingga ia bisa melemaskan otot dan juga refleksi. Kegiatan ospek selama seminggu benar-benar membuat atensinya teralih. Ia bahkan tak makan teratur karena harus mengerjakan tugas ospek yang seabrek. Puncaknya adalah kejadian kemarin. Perempuan itu masih mengutuk Sasuke yang keterlaluan dalam memberikan hukuman. Namun ia juga kasihan pada kondisinya, lelaki itu sama lelah dan mengenaskannya, atau mungkin lebih parah, sehingga Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia harus balas dendam pada Sasuke atau tidak. Ia masih berpikir hingga terdengar suara dari dekat telinga kirinya.

"Bisakah kau bergantian? Aku juga ingin cuci muka."

Nada suaranya datar. Seolah ia yang punya rumah. Meh, tidak tahu diri sekali. Ia menumpang tidur semalam. Hanya menumpang!

Sakura menarik napas dalam, berusaha mengabaikan ketidaksopanan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau terjadi keributan di pagi hari. Hal itu bisa memengaruhi moodnya hari ini.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku hanya mengontrak di sini."

Perempuan itu menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu menerimanya tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak?" tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya. "Kenapa harus?"

"Bukankah kau seniorku di kampus? Ketua tim kedisiplinan ospek, kau lupa denganku?"

Tampak lelaki itu menatap Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat. Namun tak jua ditemukan suara yang menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Bahkan kemarin kau menghukumku. Membuatku pingsan. Kau melupakannya?"

Wow. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan lelaki ini.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau terlambat."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Itu juga ia tahu! "Tapi hukumanmu keterlaluan. Aku belum makan sejak malam harinya karena mengerjakan tugas ospek. Aku terlambat pun karena mengerjakan tugas ospek. Apakah pantas aku mendapat hukuman lari hingga pingsan?"

Ditatapnya Sasuke yang hanya diam. Pas sekali, Sakura masih mau menambahkan omelannya pada Sasuke. "Harusnya kau lebih bijak, Senior."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan rumah karena ketukan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Pagi, Tante Mikoto," sapa Sakura dengan senyum malu. Ia mendapati Mikoto yang sudah rapi dan segar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang masih kucel dan berantakan. "Maaf saya belum sempat mandi, Tante."

"Nggak papa, Sakura. Santai saja. Oh, iya, di mana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil celingukan karena tidak mendapati putra bungsunya di ruang tamu.

"Mari masuk, Tante. Dia ada di ruang makan, tapi saya belum buatin makanan, hehe."

Sakura melihat senyuman keibuan terbit dari bibir Mikoto. Perempuan paruh baya itu menggandeng Sakura. "Tante sudah bawakan makanan buat kalian. Apakah kamu keberatan kalau kita sarapan di sini?"

Usai sarapan, Sakura agak menyayangkan Mikoto yang tidak segera pulang. Ibu Sasuke itu malah mengajaknya berbincang untuk saling mengenal katanya. "Jadi, kamu adalah junior Sasuke di kampus?"

 _Iya, Tante. Saya junior sekaligus korban penganiayaan Sasuke._

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjawab seperti itu, namun diurungkannya karena jelas tidak sopan. Maka ia hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sakura sudah _taken_ apa masih _single_? Kalau masih sendiri dan mau boleh lho sama Sasuke. Dia masih _single_."

Aduh, emak-emak. Ngapain bicarain beginian, sih. Malesin banget.

Alhasil Sakura hanya meringis kecut sebagai jawaban. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sama jemunya dengan dirinya. Jelas saja, _lha wong_ dia ditawar-tawarkan seperti barang begitu.

"Udah, Bu. Mendingan kita pulang. Dia juga butuh istirahat."

Nah, kali ini Sakura sepakat dengan Sasuke. Ia sungguh ingin tidur kembali. Namun bunyi ponsel Sakura menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Sebentar, Tante. Saya angkat dulu."

"Halo, Ma?"

"Nanti Sakura telepon balik, ya. Lagi ada tamu, Ma."

"Iya, Ma."

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Mikoto pun tahu diri. Ia memutuskan untuk pamit. Saat sudah sampai di teras kontrakan Sakura, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, ya, Sakura. Kapan-kapan kamu main dong ke sebelah. Tante sering kesepian kalo orang rumah pada pergi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum segaris, ia tidak berusaha menjanjikan. Mikoto ramah, tapi anaknya tidaklah demikian, makanya Sakura perlu hati-hati di sini.

"Terima kasih dan maaf karena semalam sudah merepotkan kamu, ya, Nak."

"Sama-sama, Tante."

Mikoto pun pergi tanpa diikuti Sasuke. Ini yang membuat Sakura merasa ganjil. Ada apa lagi?

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

"Buat apa?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia masih mengadahkan tangannya di depan Sakura yang mau tidak mau membuat gadis itu mengulurkan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

"Ini nomerku." Rupanya Sasuke baru saja melakukan panggilan keluar menggunakan ponsel pintar Sakura. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengingatkanmu makan supaya tidak pingsan lagi."

Aneh. Maksudnya apa?

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

 **Fin** **?**

Happy BTC 2017! Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

Assalamu'alaikum, Pembaca!

Sakura dimodusin, tapi gak peka /emotsyedih/

Oh iya, summary yang saya pakai adalah sisipan amanat.Amanat tersebut termasuk buat saya juga x(

Semoga fanfict ini masih sesuai _prompt_. Amiiiin.

Kutunggu komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review, yaaa!

Sign,

ociros.


End file.
